Misterius Man
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Hinata penggemar warna ungu tertarik dalam kehidupan seorang pria bernama Naruto. Pria yang penuh teka-teki. Karena keingintahuan yang begitu besar, membuat Hinata ikut masuk dalam kehidupan tak terduga seorang Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Mysterius Man

.

Silahakn dibaca bagi yang suka

.

Tidak suka jangan coba-coba

.

Ini kawasan NaruHina

.

Blurb : Hinata penggemar warna ungu tertarik dalam kehidupan seorang pria bernama Naruto. Pria yang penuh teka-teki. Karena keingintahuan yang begitu besar, membuat Hinata ikut masuk dalam kehidupan tak terduga seorang Naruto.

.

Terimakasih, silahkan membaca.

.

.

"Oh ... Sial!" Dadaku benar-benar serasa tebakar. Gara-gara alarm sialan yang tidak berbunyi, hingga aku harus mengejar waktu agar tidak telat sampai kantor.

Lebih sialnya lagi, rambut indigoku tidak aku ikat. Sementara aku terburu-buru membawa motor matic ku. Dan itu sukses membuat rambutku berantakan bak manusia primitif yang nyasar di gedung tinggi bernama kantor.

"Hinata." Aku hapal benar dengan suara centil melengking yang tengah menyapaku. Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu melambai mengajakku bergabung. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Belum nyalon ya?" Kiba, cowok energik dan suka bicara blak-blakan itu terkikik meledek rambutku. Aku melempar pandangan kesal padanya.

"Yang pasti alarmnya rusak lagi." Sakura menyambung ucapan Kiba. Ah gadis itu memang paling perfect menurutku. Cantik, pintar, ramah dan sudahlah aku tidak ada apa-apanya. She is Miss Perfecto.

"Nih! aku udah pesenin makanan kesukaan kamu. Aku tahu kalau kamu pasti bakalan telat. Mumpung ada waktu makan dulu, gih." Memang kebiasaan Ino, selalu memesankan makanan untukku. Karena dia hapal betul kebiasaanku pasti selalu mepet sampai ke kantor.

Dan di sinilah kami berempat. Di bangku kantin paling pojok langganan kami sarapan ataupun waktu istirahat jam kerja. Ah perutku sudah bernyanyi ria, ditambah lagi bau sup yang menguar melewati hidung mungilku. Membuat perutku semakin gaduh.

Saat aku mulai menyantap sup, mataku terpaku pada satu tempat. Tepatnya di balik pintu masuk kantin. Disana aku melihat sesosok pria dangan rambut pirang sedang berdiri. Matanya menyapu seluruh isi kantin. Tanpa diduga, irisnya berhenti pas pada diriku. Oh! Gila! Jantungku sampai mau copot. Aku gugup, mataku berkeliaran, sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan mengamatinya.

Ku lirik kembali pria yang rupa-rupanya memiliki mata biru langit itu. Dan yang membuatku semakin gugup. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja di mana tempat kami duduk. Aku semakin keringat dingin.

"Sakura-chan." aku berjengit. Entah kenapa jantungku semakin menjadi-jadi. Walaupun yang dipanggilnya adalah Sakura. Suaranya serak-serak dan err... Sedikit seksi menurutku.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa panas dingin. Pria bermata biru itu kini berdiri di antara aku dan Sakura.

Mata Sakura seketika melebar, dengan wajahnya yang semringah. "Naruto? Ini beneran kamu? Kamu berubah banget," pekik Sakura.

Cengiran itu menyamarkan wajahnya yang dingin. "Nggak usah berlebihan Sakura. Aku tetap Naruto yang sama."

Aku mengamatinya, tapi bola mataku langsung aku alihkan saat ia akan melihatku.

"Apa kabar Sir. Kupikir kamu masih di London. Kapan balik?" tanya Sakura. Kupikir mereka memang sudah saling mengenal lama.

"Belum lama ini." Manik birunya mulai mengitari penghuni meja ini.

"Kamu nggak lagi oplas, kan?" Sakura mengamati Pria itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Ia tersenyum miring. "Oplas? Macam artis Korea? Pastinya aku nggak bakal bikin wajahku jadi plastik murahan."

"Naruto, kenalkan ini Ino, Kiba dan itu Hinata." Sakura menunjuk kami satu per satu.

"Hai semua ..." sapanya. Ya dia terlihat cool. Tapi aku masih belum mengenalnya, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dia. Seorang homo mungkin.

"Kamu ke sini kerja? Ouch! Jangan bilang kamu sekarang sudah jadi big bos ku yang baru." Sakura seakan mengintrogasinya.

"Big bos? Yang benar saja. Beliau nggak mungkin ngasih jabatan instan. Aku sama aja kayak kalian. Harus dari bawah." Suaranya terdengar sinis.

Big bos? Jabatan instan? Beliau? Pikiranku sekelebat menangkap bahwa, jangan-jangan dia anak Pak Bos.

"Hey, aku boleh gabung?" tanyanya pada kami. "Kalian ... Satu divisi?" Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak, aku dan Ino bagian finance. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata bagian marketing." Kiba mulai mnyerocos sok akrab. "Tapi, walaupun kami beda, kita tetep satu. Iya kan guys." cerocosnya lagi.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Merasa ngeh dengan sikap Kiba yang SKSD. Sedang aku masi terdiam, mengamati sup ku. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

"Kamu ..." Seketika jantungku bergerilya. Saat ia menunjuk padaku. Wajahnya menyelidik. "Aku melihatmu tadi. Cewek yang mengendarai matic ungu."

Melihatku? Kapan? Oh my God jantungku ingin meledak. "Kamu tadi yang kebut-kebutan itu, kan?" Suaranya yang dingin, hampir membuatku pingsan di tempat.

Kiba terkikik. "Mungkin dia mantan pembalap Moto Gp, kebut-kebutan."

Aku melirik sebal pada Kiba. Ia memang senang membuatku gerah dengan ucapannya.

"Menurutku, seorang wanita itu harusnya kalem. Merasa aneh aja melihat wanita kebut-kebutan." Dengan santainya ia berucap.

Aku siap-siap menyemprotkan protes. Aku mendelik pada pria yang terlihat kebule-bulean tersebut.

Namun belum sempat aku bicara, Ino mendahuluiku. "Sekalem-kalemnya wanita. Kalau lagi kepepet waktu, otomatis kebut-kebutan lah daripada harus membangunkan macan tidur."

Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Ino. Ia terdiam sejenak. Irisnya terlihat muram dan sadis, berbeda jauh dari warnanya yang biru cerah. "Kalian akur ya, walau berbeda divisi."

"Bagaimana tidak akur. Kita masuk perusahaan Papamu itu barengan. Yah biasalah anak baru pasti di bully. Dan kita merasa senasib." jelas Sakura.

Aku membelalak mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Wowowowow! perusahaan Papamu? Jadi Naruto ini anaknya Big boss?" Celetuk Kiba, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Ah aku merasa beruntung juga punya teman yang sok akrab dan suka kepo macam Kiba. Paling tidak dia bisa membantuku mencari tahu siapa pria maskulin di sebelaku ini.

Senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya yang muram. Pertama kali melihatnya aura yang di pancarkan pria ini sungguh gelap. Berbeda dengan penampilan dan wajahnya yang berkilauan. "Iya, tapi itu perusahaan Papa bukan aku."

"Iya, gimana kabar Sara?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Entah kenapa mendengar nama wanita itu aku merasa sedikit panas. Namun aku belum tahu, siapa itu Sara.

"Aku, udah nggak tahu lagi kabar dia." Ia melirik padaku. Please guys, help me! Jantungku seperti ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Loh! Emang dia kemana?" Sakura menopang dagu.

"Aku udah nggak tahu lagi. Dan nggak mau lagi berurusan sama dia." Wajahnya dingin.

"Oke deh oke. Aku nggak akan tanya dia lagi." Sakura mulai menyerah.

"Kapan mulai kerja? Sekarang?" ucap Sakura mengalihkan topik. "Di bagian apa?" sambungnya.

"Mungkin marketing."

"Wah! Kita samaan dong." Sakura nyengir.

"Naruto," ucap seorang pria paruh baya. Tiba-tiba saja berada di tempat kami berkumpul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Big boss.

"Beliu manggil. Aku, duluan yah. Good luck buat kalian semua." Ia pun pamit.

"Sepertinya hari ini bakal ngaret jam kerjanya." Sakura berujar santai.

"Kamu, sepertinya sudah akrab banget sama anak big boss?" Aku bertanya pada Sakura seraya menikmati sup ku kembali.

Sakura tertawa garing. "Dia teman sekolah waktu SMA. Dulu penampilannya ngga gitu banget. Lagipula dia aneh, kalau ngga aneh mungkin aku sudah jatuh hati sama dia."

Aneh? Apa dia tidak normal? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar homo. Pikiranku benar-benar penuh dengan segudang pertanyaan tentang laki-laki itu.

"Memangnya dia dulu seperti apa?" Kurasa mulutku benar-benar harus dilem. Dengan begitu, rasa penasaranku tidak bocor akibat ceplas-ceplosnya mulutku.

Semua mata menatap jahil padaku. Semuanya pasti mengira kalau aku sedang dilanda asmara.

Kiba terkikik. Aku melempar pandangan kesal padanya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu Hinata. Ngga salah kok, kepo tentang orang yang disukai." Kiba makin terkekeh. Seakan ekspresiku ini hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Aku mendecih. "Siapa juga yang suka dengan pria sedingin es begitu. Lagipula dia terlihat menyebalkan sekali." Aku membuang muka.

Aku masih mengelak dengan rasa kagumku akan pesonanya. Tapi rasa penasaranku jauh lebih besar dari rasa kagumku.

"Iya-iya kamu ngga suka, tapi cinta." Kiba menatap jahil padaku. Sungguh rasanya ingin kusumpal mulut embernya itu.

"Sudah Kiba, jangan diledek terus. Ntar itu muka makin berantakan." Ino kembali bersuara. Semuanya menertawakanku. Walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah marah, ataupun dendam. Kita sudah terbiasa saling meledek satu sama lain. Tinggal waktunya siapa yang sial hari itu. Mungkin, hari ini memang hari tersialku.

Yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Jam kerja hari ini sedikit ngaret. Pasalnya, ada pengenalan karyawan baru. Siapa lagi kalo bukan anak big boss.

Semuanya berkumpul di aula kantor. Ah, dia memang keren. Semua wanita pasti akan klepek-klepek dengan kharismanya. "Liatnya gitu banget." Sakura menyenggol lenganku. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri di dekatku.

"Gitu gimana? Perasaan biasa aja." Aku menampik.

"Hinata." Suara Bu Kurenai, sang marketing manager mengagetkanku. "Meja di sebelahmu kosong kan? Itu akan jadi meja Tuan Naruto. Jadi antarkan dia ke mejanya ya."

Tunggu, artinya aku akan sering berurusan dengan pangeran aneh satu ini. Aku tersenyum palsu pada Bu Kurenai. Sejujurnya aku sendiri agak bingung dengan diriku antara beruntung atau sial. Beruntungnya aku bisa sering-sering melihat wajah tampannya. Sialnya, kurasa dia laki-laki menyebalkan, dingin, aneh, dan yah kurasa tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya bicara dengan orang aneh yang misterius. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini mejamu. Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai." ucapku membalik tubuhku ingin beranjak menuju mejaku. Yang bersebelahan dengannya.

Dia hanya diam. Meneliti tempatnya bekerja. Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak, apakah ia suka atau tidak. Ia mengernyit saat membuka laci mejanya. "Apa ini?" ia mengambil sepotong roti isi yang telah menjamur. Terdapat bekas gigitan di ujung roti jamuran tersebut.

Tuhan, tolong lempar aku ke dalam laut. Ini sungguh memalukan. Sebab, roti yang menempel di tangannya adalah roti isiku tiga hari yang lalu.

"Aduh! Siapa ya yang melakukannya. Benar-benar ya orang-orang sini. Usilnya bukan main." Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan menyalahkan orang lain untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

Dia menatapku dingin. Seolah maniknya mengatakan kalau dia tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. "Ini masih berlaku?" ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas lusuh dari dalam laci yang satunya lagi.

"Itu berkas sampah. Semua orang selalu memasukkannya pada meja kosong. Jadi buang saja," ujarku.

Ia mendengus, lalu merapikan mejanya yang akan ditempati hari ini juga. Dia memang cukup rajin. Daripada diriku yang sedikit tak acuh dengan kerapian. Setelahnya ia mengamati tempatku. Yah tempatku memang dominan berwarna ungu. Sebab aku memang penyuka warna ungu. Hampir setiap barang yang kupunya berwarna ungu.

"Aku masih baru, jadi aku masih perlu bantuan. Berhubung yang paling dekat itu kamu. Jadi aku akan selalu minta tolong padamu," ucapnya sinis.

Ku pikir aku akan bebas dari pangeran satu ini. Tapi kurasa ini awal cerita antara aku dengannya.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Mysterius Man

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Lagi-lagi aku harus mendengar ocehan pelanggan satu ini. Memuakkan memang, dia begitu cerewet dan selalu meminta cepat dan benar-benar membuatku pusing. Bahkan ia tidak mau tahu kalau stock barang habis dan harus menunggu.

"Iya, Oma. Anda harus menunggu paling tidak dua hari kedepan." Aku mencoba berkata selembut mungkin. Walau sebenarnya aku dongkol setengah mati dengan segala omelannya, yang memaksa kalau barangnya harus ada besok.

Pria bernama Naruto itu seakan memperhatikanku. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Namun, orang yang sedang nyerocos di telepon mampu menghilangkan rasa risihku akan pandangan Naruto.

Dan pada akhirnya Si Oma rese itu menutup teleponnya. Pliese, aku ingin melempar wajahnya dengan sepatu hak tinggi ku. Kalau seandainya aku bertemu dengan perempuan manula itu.

"Hinata."

Dia memanggilku? Aku sungguh malas mengakuinya kalau setiap dia menyebut namaku, selalu saja Ada perasaan nervous. Perempuan manapun pasti merasakan hal yang sama denganku kalau mereka juga mengalaminya.

Aku menoleh dengan memasang wajah malas. Sepertinya untuk kali ini aku harus berakting biasa-biasa saja padanya. Walaupun jujur saja dia memang mengalahkan Gaara, mantan pacarku yang akhir-akhir ini ingin sekali aku lupakan.

"Bisa antar aku ke gudang?" Aku mngernyit heran. Untuk apa dia ke gudang? Lagipula inikan kantor ehm Papanya. Kenapa harus minta tolong padaku? Toh kesasar pun dia pasti banyak yang membantu.

"Ini, kan kantor Papamu? Masa iya ke gudang saja bakal kesasar."

Ah, tatapan itu. Tatapan dingin seorang pembunuh. Sedikit merinding sih melihatnya. Tapi aku mencoba biasa-biasa saja.

Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kantor Papa, bukan kantorku. Ini memang milik Papa bukan berarti milikku juga." Suaranya dingin, seakan rasa sepi begitu menyelimuti.

Aku masih belum paham tentang dia. Bahkan, otakku masih terus merekam kata-kata Sakura. Kalau saja dia nggak aneh. Aku pasti bakal naksir sama dia. Apa yang dimaksud aneh aku tidak mengerti.

"Nona, Hinata. Aku nggak minta kamu melamun. Aku minta kamu nganterin aku." Suara dingnnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Iya, iya. Sekalian mau cek stok barang ke Sasuke," ucapku sedikit judes.

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia mengekor di belakangku, sesekali aku menyapa beberapa orang-orang kantor. "Kamu cukup terkenal di kantor."

Tiba-tiba saja dia nyeletuk. "Ya ... Lumayan." Aku menjawab cukup singkat.

"Masih jauh gudangnya?" Ia bertanya lagi, mensejajarkan jalannya denganku.

"Nggak, di depan situ gudangnya," jawabku.

"Itu," ucapku menunjuk pada gudang yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Setelahnya, aku berjalan ke kantor Sasuke seorang kepala bagian penerimaan barang. Pria barambut hitam dan bermata legam itu cukup populer di kantor ini. Tapi mungkin untuk saat ini dia dikalahkan si Naruto pria misterius.

"Hei, Sas," sapaku, nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hei juga, ada apa kemari?" tanyanya mengulas senyum.

"Nggak kok, aku cuma mau cek saja. Stok minuman isotonik masih ada nggak? Ah aku bener-bener stress sama perempuan manula itu. Maksa banget minta barangnya langsung ada." Aku mengeluh.

"Oma Tsunade ya?" Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Jangan ngejek kamu. Ada nggak sih. Pliese tolongin aku." Aku merengek, layaknya anak kecil meminta mainan.

"Ada kok."

"Fiuh, syukurlah." Aku benar-benar merasa lega. Buakannya apa. Aku hanya tidak mau lagi harus berurusan dengan nenek sihir payah itu.

"Loh, Sas, kamu bilang tadi nggak ada. Kok, sekarang bilangnya ada?" Seorang pria bernama Chouji memprotes. Dia juga bagian Marketing sama sepertiku. Tapi dia bisa dibilang seniorku.

"Kamu cuma nggak tahu saja gimana caranya membujuk Mister Maskulin ini," ucapku.

"Ah, mungkin karena aku Pria gendut yang suka makan. Jadi Sasuke tidak tertarik denganku." Chouji terkikik geli.

"Haha, yang benar saja, kalau dia sampai tertarik padamu. Gempar seisi kantor." Aku menimpali.

"Hinata, beritahu lah gimana ngeluluhin hati Mister Sasuke ini," ucap Chouji, matanya berkilat jahil.

"Kamu mesti cari tahu rahasia terbesar dia," Aku terkikik.

Sasuke mendelik. Aku menutup mulutku dengan jari-jariku di sela kikikanku. Seorang Sasuke yang memiliki julukan Mister Perfecto itu, tidaklah sepenuhnya sempurna. Ya meski terlihat alim begitu, siapa sangka dia adalah pengoleksi majalah dewasa, its so hot.

Aku memergokinya saat aku mengantarkan dress yang di pesan Tante Mikoto, Mamanya. Bisa dibilang Tante Mikoto adalah langganan baju butik milik Mama. Yang membuatku curiga, awalnya dia begitu gugup saat aku tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Menyelipkan sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"What the hell? Kedatanganku sepertinya membuatmu nggak nyaman. Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu." Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu itu sembarangan masuk kamar orang. Lagipula aku nggak nyembunyiin apa-apa," kilahnya.

"Hmm ... Dengan wajah gugup begitu yakin nggak nyembunyiin, itu?" Aku menunjuk pada buku yang sedikit nyempil di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Damn, dia kehilangan akal untuk berkilah. Pada akhirnya dia mengakuinya. Kesepakatan pun terjadi antara aku dan dia. Aku tahu kalau dia sangat menyukai Sakura, untuk tutup mulut dia berjanji akan menyisakan stok barang untukku, setiap kali barang akan habis. Cukup jahat memang, tapi dalam bekerja itu harus penuh taktik dan trik. Yang penting tidak mencari muka pada atasan.

"Sudahlah, kalian senang sekali menggodaku." ucap Sasuke, melempar remasan kertas kecil pada Chouji.

"Hei, kudengar ada orang baru di tempatmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku diam sejenak. "Iya sih, dia anak big boss loh."

Keduanya nampak terheran dengan ucapanku. "Loh, kalian kenapa?" Aku pun merasa aneh.

"Pria yang duduk di sebelahmu tadi anak Pak Minato? Yang benar saja." Nada bicara Chouji seakan tidak percaya.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Aku semakin penasaran. Kupikir mereka memang sudah tahu, sebab mereka sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini. Apalagi Sasuke, dia menggantikan Ayahnya yang sudah lama bekerja pada Bapak Minato.

"Selama yang aku tahu dari Papa. Pak Minato hanya punya dua anak. Dan dua-duanya sudah meninggal. Jadi bisa dibilang dia sudah tidak memiliki anak lagi," jelas Sasuke.

Aku memasang wajah aneh. Itu sungguh membuatku berpikir apakah Sakura berbohong padaku? Tapi jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. Wajah keduanya cukup mirip. Apalagi, tadi pagi Pak Minato juga sempat memanggil Naruto. Atau ada sesuatu yang di tutup-tutupi. Mungkin saja, terlihat dari sikap Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akrab dengan Pak Minato. Serta tatapan dingin yang menyiratkan kesepian dari Naruto.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ah suara seksi Naruto lagi-lagi membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Kamu balik sendiri bisa, kan? Aku masih mau ke bagian purchasing."

Dia hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi. Aku melirik pada Sasuke dan Chouji, keduanya memasang wajah aneh. Tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Namun, aku benar-benar haus informasi terhadap seorang Naruto.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu. Salam dari Si Rambut Pink." Aku langsung pergi sebelum mendapat semprotan dari Sasuke.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku kembali ke mejaku. Ku lihat meja Naruto tak berpenghuni. Entah kemana dia aku tidak tahu. Aku berjengit pelan, jangan-jangan dia kesasar. Ya ampun apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau dia benar-benar tersesat.

Aku berjalan mencarinya, merepotkan sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasa bertanggung jawab. Sebab, dia satu tempat denganku dan dia termasuk orang baru. Huft, aku tidak menyangka kalau pekerjaanku akan bertambah serumit ini.

Fiuh, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Namun, aku tidak berani mendekat. Kini dia sedang berbicara dengan Ayahnya, bigg boss yang juga memiliki sifat dingin sama seperti Naruto. Kulihat cukup serius, tidak lama percakapan mereka selesai. Ia melihatku, aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada. Memasang wajah datar padanya.

"Sedang apa kamu kemari?" Nadanya yang sedikit sinis itu, terkadang membuatku kesal. Bisa tidak sih dia bicara agak ramah.

"Aku sudah capek mencarimu keliling kantor. Bicara kamu gitu banget?" ucapku memasang wajah kesal.

"Ya aneh saja, aku kan sudah dewasa. Nggak perlu dicari kayak anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya."

Aku mendecih sebal. "Tahu begitu, aku tidak repot-repot mencarimu." Aku berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang ku hentak-hentakkan.

"Besok, kamu harus ikut aku." Aku mengernyit mendengar ajakannya.

"Aku? Kemana?"

"Ke sini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahan padaku.

"Mau ke kondangan? Kenapa mengajakku? Kalau aku nggak mau gimana?" ucapku mencoba jual mahal. Padahal, aku benar-benar mau pingsan rasanya, akan di ajak seorang Naruto ke acara pernikahan temannya. Yang pastinya itu pernikahan orang elite.

"Aku nggak peduli, kamu harus mau," ucapnya begitu datar.

"Ih, maksa banget sih. Emang kamu nggak punya pacar ya buat di ajak?" Aku memancingnya, ingin tahu statusnya apakah masih lajang atau sudah double.

Matanya berubah gelap. Dengan wajah muram ia berucap. "Seandainya aku punya, aku hanya ingin wanita yang tulus."

Aku mengernyit, memandang aneh pada dirinya. Jadi dia single. Cukup lega aku mendengarnya. "Emm ... Begitu ya? Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kamu kan bisa ngajak wanita lain, Sakura mungkin. Kamu kan sudah kenal lama juga sama dia."

"Aku nggak bisa ngajak dia. Terlalu mencolok."

"What? Mrnurutku seorang sakura nggak mencolok. Dia terlihat perfect," ucapku memuji Sakura.

Ia mendengus menatap muram padaku. "Tidak ada manusia yang perfect, semuanya penuh kekurangan."

"Iya sih, kamu benar. Tapi jujur, aku nggak punya baju pesta yang sekelas orang-orangmu." Aku masih beralasan.

"Nggak usah khawatir soal itu. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Yang penting besok kamu harus sudah siap jam tujuh malam." Sepertinya keputusannya memang bulat untuk mengajakku.

Aku mendesah pasrah. Aku senang sih, tapi aku grogi juga. Untuk pertama kali aku akan pergi ke acara orang-orang kelas atas. Aku tidak tahu apakah besok menjadi sesuatu yang berkesan atau malah menjadi hal buruk bagiku. Mengetahui seorang Naruto yang dingin dengan hidupnya yang Misterius.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

Misterius Man

Discl: Masashi Kishimoto

"Tumben kamu ngajakin kita-kita jalan?" Kiba terlihat heran. Aku memang tidak pernah mengajak mereka jalan, yang ada biasanya aku selalu saja bealasan setiap salah satu dari mereka mengajakku untuk hangout.

"Ya sekali-sekali lah, aku hanya lagi stress." Aku berkilah, sebenarnya aju memang stress. Seharian dipikaranku hanya terlintas seorang Naruto. Apalagi nanti malam dia akan mengajakku ke pesta pernikahan. Belum apa-apa rasa grogi sudah menghantui perasaanku. Untuk menghilangkannya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dengan mereka.

"Gimana kemarin? Pasti seneng deh bisa berdua terus sama Putra seorang big boss." Kiba menggodaku dengan tatapannya yang membuatku kesal.

Aku mendengus, jika mengingat kembali insiden kemarin, membuatku berdebar-debar. "Nggak ada yang spesial. Yang ada, dia itu menyusahkan. Pria dingin layaknya es, apa asyiknya," kilahku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dia itu aneh. Bahkan dulu waktu sekolah banyak temen-temen ngejauhin dia. Beda denagn Sara. Mereka dekat banget, sampai mereka pacaran. Aku nggak nyangka juga sih. Kalau ternyata mereka sekarang sudah nggak ada hubungan lagi." Mendengar penjelasan Sakura aku sedikit kecewa. Sedekat apa sebenarnya Sara dan Naruto. Apa seorang Sara masih menguasai hati seorang Naruto?

"Tapi, aku kok dengar dari beberapa staff yang sudah lama bekerja sama Pak Minato. Bilang kalau Pak Minato nggak punya anak lagi. Semua anaknya sudah meninggal," ucap Ino yang membuat Kiba menghentikan laju mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hei, nyetir yang bener dong, yang kamu bawa ini bukan nyawa kucing." Sakura memprotes, seraya menepuk keras pundak Kiba di sebelahnya.

"Nggak gitu, aku cuma terkejut saja sama ucapan Ino." Kiba kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Iya, aku dengar dari Sasuke juga gitu. Papanya Sasuke kan sudah lama banget ikut Pak Minato." Aku membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Jangan-jangan kamu bohong lagi," ucap Kiba menyalahkan Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku bohong? Aku nggak usah bilang dia anak big boss pun harusnya kalian bisa lihat dari wajahnya dan rambutnya. Kalau dia itu mirip sekali dengan Pak Minato."

"Jangan-jangan dia hasil hubungan gelap. Makanya ditutup-tutupi," timpal Ino.

Aku pun semakin bingung. Apa mungkin dia memang hasil dari perselingkuhan. Otakku semakin berputar-putar. Kehidupan orang-orang kelas tinggi kenapa terlihat serumit ini.

"Tapi ... Mungkin benar kata Sakura, aku kemarin lihat dia lagi ngomong serius sama Pak Minato. Mungkin saja dia memang anaknya, cuma nggak di publikasikan saja ke publik."

Kiba terkikik mendengar ucapanku. "Model cerita saja, dipublikasikan."

"Sudahlah, ngomongin tuh anak nggak bakal ada habisnya. Mending kita seneng-seneng," protes Ino.

Seharian pun aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan mereka. Capek sih, tapi rupanya menyenangkan juga hangout bersama mereka. Makanya mereka selalu ngebet ingin keluar.

"Cie ... Yang dapat kiriman gaun." Hanabi adikku yang terkenal bawel dan usil di rumah, tengah menggodaku disela aku melepas sepatu hak ku.

"Apa sih? Tiba-tiba cie," ucapku lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Yakin nih nggak mau lihat gaun dari Kakak ganteng?" Hanabi semakin menggodaku. Mengerling nakal padaku.

Aku melempar bantal padanya. "Nggak usah mengada-ngada deh."

"Ih siapa juga yang mengada-ngada. Tadi ada cowok ganteng banget. Rambutnya pirang kayak bule-bule gitu. Nyariin Kakak, bikin aku ngiri tauk. Trus katanya suruh ngasihin ini ke Kakak." Hannabi menyodorkan tas dari sebuah butik. Sepetinya Hanabi memang tidak berbohong perihal Naruto ke rumah. Tapi dia percaya sekali kalau aku memang tidak punya gaun pesta. Secara, Mama adalah pemilik butik, ya walaupun kecil tapi paling tidak kalau hanya baju pesta pun aku pasti punya.

Dia memang benar-benar nekat mengajak ku pergi. Aku mengambil tas yang di angkat Hanabi, kuambil isinya. Aku menganga tidak percaya. Gaun yang tengah aku pegang adalah rancangan desainer ternama. Dress selutut itu memukau mataku, sekaligus Hanabi. Aku sesikit terheran, warna yang dia pilih pun adalah warna ungu, warna kesukaanku.

"Wah, Kak, itu rancangan desainer Mey Terumi kan? Desainer terkenal itu kan? Yang waktu itu di pamerkan di televisi itu kan?" Hanabi bicara antusias.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucapku seakan tak peduli. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri juga sanagt senang dengan gaun yang saat ini tengah aku pegang. Rasanya ingin sekali aku loncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur karena kegirangan.

"Ih, Kakak nggak asik." Hanabi duduk di sebelahku. "Kalau senang ngomong saja. Nggak usah ditutup-tutupi. Omong-omong Kakak ada janji ya, sama Kakak ganteng tadi?" Hanbi mengerling menggodaku.

"Kakak nggak ada janji apa-apa kok. Dianya saja yang maksa," ucapku kemudian menggantungkan gaun cantik itu di lemari.

"Kakak jangan gitu dong. Kayaknya dia suka sama Kakak. Lagipula dia ganteng banget loh. Atau jangan-jangan Kakak masih ngarepin Kak Gaara ya?" Lagi-lagi Hanabi selalu ikut campur masalahku. Tapi aku senang sih, paling tidak dia teman yang asik untuk diajak curhat.

"Kakak nggak ada pikiran kayak gitu. Lagipula Kakak masih mau menata hati dulu. Masih trauma, lagian kamu itu kecil-kecil audah ngomong maslaah cinta-cintaan." Aku mencubit pelan hidung mungil Hanabi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil tauk. Aku sudah SMA. Aku sudah gede," ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar pintu. Lalu ia muncul kembali mengintip dari balik pintu. "Kalau Kakak jadian sama Kakak tadi, aku dukung loh," ucapnya terkikik.

Aku mendelik, anak itu paling senang menggodaku.Aku sendiri sebenarnya berharap begitu, tapi aku masih belum mengenal jauh Naruto. Spertinya kehidupannya begitu mengerikan. Selain itu aku jiga masih trauma dengan hubunganku yang duku dengan Gaara. Pria yang meninggalkanku demi wanita lain. Aku mendesah, pikiranku saat ini tidak jelas lagi. Padahal baru tadi terasa fress setelah jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman, sekarang malah kalut lagi.

Malam ini, aku memakai gaun yang dibelikan Naruto tadi. Ku lirik jam, masih pukul setengah tujuh. Aku berkali-kali mendesah, waktu terasa cepat sekali. Aku masih belum menetralkan jantungku yang berdebar-sebar sedari tadi.

"Ya tuhan, aku kok kayak orang mau nikah saja." Aku mengamati penampilanku di depan cermin. sebelum akhirnya Mama memanggilku.

Dia sudah datang. Malam ini dia memang terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya. Tapi tatapan dingin itu masih saja melekat pada dirinya. Ah, jantungku dari tadi semakin kencang saja berdwtaknya. Kuharap tidak ada yang mendengar apalagi, Pria yang saat ini berada di sebelahku.

Sunyi, itulah gambaran saat ini di dalam mobil berkelas milik Tuan Naruto. Aku bersenandung kecil untuk mengisi kekosongan. Pada akhirnya aku bosan juga, akumemringkan sedikit tubuku menghadap dirinya.

"Kamu, maksa banget sih ngajak aku?" Aku berpura-pura kesal padanya.

"Entahlah, menurutku kamu itu menarik." Mataku sedikit terbeliak mendengarnya. Aku menarik baginya? Itu sulit dipercaya pikiranku. Apa menariknya dari gadis gila dan monoton macam diriku? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mengejekku.

"Aneh, nggak ada yang menarik dari aku. Aku cuma cewek kolot dan membosankan."

"Enggak, bagiku kamu itu menarik. Aku bahkan nggak bisa kayak kamu. Hidup aku itu gelap. Nggak kayak kamu." maniknya terlihat muram, gelap seperti warna-warna yang selalu ia pakai. Apakah seburuk itu kehidupannya.

"Kanapa kamu ngomong gitu. Hidup aku juga nggak asik-asik amat." Aku berkilah.

"Kamu nggak akan ngomong kayak gitu setelah tau seperti apa hidupku." Ucapannya begitu sinis. Aku bahkan semakin ingin menyelam jauh ingin tahu tentangnya.

"Tapi, inget, aku bantu kamu kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku nggak mau lagi," ucapku sebelum turun dari mobil.

Kini gedung megah telah ada dihadapanku. Suasana bahagia dengan dekorasi-dekorasi cantik menyilaukan mataku. Semakin mendekati pintu aku semakin deg-degan saja.

"Gandeng tanganku." Aku mengernyit ia menyilangkan lengannya untuk memberi akses pada tanganku untuk menggandengnya.

"Tapi," aku masih ragu.

Ia menginterupsi padaku untu diam, dan mengikuti apa yang ia minta. Aku pun menurut saja, darpda harus berdebat didepan pintu masuk begini, memalukan saja yang ada.

Seperti yang kuduga, semua mata tertuju pada kami. Bahkan mereka banyak yang berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan mata yang begitu sinis. Kulihat Naruto seakan tidak menggubris hal itu dan tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Bahkan aku kaget saat ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka," bisiknya. Perasaanku benar-benar ingin terbang, jantungku seakan memberontak ingin keluar karena dahsyatnya degupan yang aku rasakan.

Hingga sampailah aku pada ... Jangan bilang kalau di depanku saat ini benar-benar Pak Minato dan istrinya Nyonya Kushina. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah wanita cantik di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidak kusangka akhirnya kamu datang," ucap Nyonya Kushina begitu sinis. Ia memperhatikanku mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Sedang aku yang diperhatikan sangat malu dan takut. Sungguh aku bagaikan gembel yang nyasar di istana.

"Gembel darimana yang kamu bawa?" Aku terkesiap. Hatiku terasa sakit saat Nyonya Kushina berkata seperti itu. Aku meremas samar dompet kecilku yang aku bawa. Panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ku.

"Jangan sembarangan berkata orang lain adalah gembel." Naruto membalas tak kalah sinisnya. Sedang aku hanya bisa tertunduk dan ingin menangis.

Nyonya Kushina tersenyum remeh. "Dia kan staff di kantor Papamu. Walaupun dia kamu belikan baju semahal apapun. Tetap saja dia adalah gembel."

"Cukup, Mama terlalu banyak bicara. Mama dan Papa terlalu banyak mengaturku. Bahkan apa artinya diriku di mata kalian. Aku hanya sampah di mata kalian," ucap Naruto nyalang.

Pak Minato mengintrupsi keduanya agar berhenti berdebat. Sebab, sudah mulai banyak yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Naruto, kenalkan dia Shion." Pak Minato mulai mengenalkan gadis yang sedari tadi duduk manis.

Gadis bernama Shion pun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, hingga tangan Shion di tarik kembali.

"Oh, kau lebih memilih bersentuhan tangan dengan gembel daripada Shion? Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan seorang gembel, macam sara dulu. Kalau tidak salah dia hanya ingin mengambil hartamu saja kan?" Nyonya Kushina berkata ketus.

"Apa bedanya dengan dia? Dan jangan samakan gadis di sebelahku ini dengan Sarah." Naruto terus membantah.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku disini bagaikan kambing congek, tidak berguna. Rasa sakit hati yang aku terima dari ucapan Nyonya besar itu, membuatku terus menahan air mata yang ingin menerobos kelopak mataku.

"Sudah berhenti, Naruto, apa maksudmu membawa dia kemari. Jangan bilang kalau, kau memanfaatkannya untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Shion." Ugh kata-kata Pak Minato pun tidak kalah tajamnya terhadapku. Aku semakin tidak kuat, kehadiranku hanya dijadikan bahan gunjingan oleh mereka orang-orang elite. Apakah mereka semua sekejam ini?

Aku mulai mengeluarkan air mataku sedikit, tapi cepat-cepat aku hapus. Berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui diriku kalau aku sedang menangis. Namun, tidak dengan manik tajam milik Nyonya Kushina, bahkan ia tertawa mngejekku.

"Menangis? Dasar gembel, sok drama sekali," ucapnya ketus.

Aku berlari keluar, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan banyak orang di aula itu. Bahkan aku sudah tahu, mereka masih berdebat atau tidak.

Aku berdiri agak jauh dari gedung menjengkelkan itu. Aku menoleh berharap ada Naruto yang mengejarku, tapi kosong tidak ada siapapun di belakangku. "Bodoh, mana mungkin dia mengejarku, memangnya aku siapa? Khayalanku terlalu tinggi. Dasar idiot, disana ada calon dia yang lebih cantik dari aku. Sedang aku nggak ada apa-apanya. Aku berharap tinggi banget sih. Bodoh, bodoh!"

Kebiasaanku jika sedang kesal sudah pasti aku mengoceh, dan mengumpat diri-sendiri. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku terlalu sering membaca cerita romance yang begitu manis, sehingga khayalanku terlalu mengada-ada agar di kejar oleh Naruto. Hingga aku merasakan tangan hangat merangkul diriku dari belakang, aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Namun, aku berharap kalau yang memelukku saat ini adalah Naruto.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Misterius Man

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Mantan

Kututup wajahku dengan bantal. Agar sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah jendela tidak menyilaukan mataku yang masih sembab akibat tadi malam.

Suara cempreng Hanabi itu mulai membuatku jengah. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, hingga ia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan teriak-teriak tidak jelas membuatku bertambah frustrasi.

"Kak, ini sudah siang loh. Kakak nggak kerja apa?"

Aku masih malu untuk masuk kerja. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, kemarin malam sungguh menjadi momen terburukku. Lagi-lagi alarmku sudah pasti rusak, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku benar-benar malas untuk masuk kerja. Jika nanti bertemu Pak Minato mau aku taruh dimana mukaku. Aku membanting kecil tubuhku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat dari teriakan Hanabi. Sial, anak itu memang tidak ada capeknya berteriak.

"Iya! Kakak sudah bangun," teriakku, dengan keadaan malas dan enggan. Mau tidak mau aku tetaplah harus bekerja. Sepertinya aku harus siap kardus tebal untuk menutupi wajahku nanti.

Di tengah hangatnya air shower yang menyirami seluruh tubuhku. Aku teringat pria yang kemarin malam memelukku dan menenangkanku. Huft, pria yang tidak ingin lagi aku lihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Aku terkejut, kukira awalnya ini adalah dekapan Naruto. Aku menoleh memastikan bahwa apa yang yang aku pikirkan benar. Ternyata dugaan tidak salah, dia adalah Gaara mantan yang mengabaikanku dan memilih wanita lain.

"Aku nggak nangis," ucapku, aku mencoba menghentikan tangisanku.

"Aku sudah tahu kebiasaanmu, kalau sudah mengoceh nggak jelas pasti kamu lagi kesel dan nangis." Gaara tersenyum remeh.

Aku melengos, aku masih muak melihat wajahnya yang sangat enggan aku lihat. "Sudah sana, urus cewekmu. Aku nggak butuh ocehanmu. Lagian nggak usah peluk-peluk lagi, nggak butuh pelukanmu lagi."

Ia terkikik, sepertinya ia mrmang tidak merasa berslaah apapun oadaku. "Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, ayo kuantar pulang." ajaknya.

Aku masih terdiam, menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Wajah menggerutu masih Setia kupasang. Aku menoleh pada aula terkutuk itu, Naruto tidak terlihat sama sekali. Aku mengerling pada Gaara, dan dia masih memandangku dengan tatapan menggoda.

Ragu-ragu aku menerima ajakannya. Ku tengok lagi pintu aula itu, berharap Naruto keluar menghampiriku. Aku berdecak, dia tidak keluarsama sekali. Apa mungkin aku terlalu jauh dari aula, hingga aku tidak terlihat oleh Naruto saat dia keluar. Aku mendesah pasrah, mengikuti ajakan Gaara. Ia tersenyum miring, bahagia sekali bisa membodohiku dengan ajakan pasarannya. Namun, aku jiga tidak ada pilihan, Naruto tidak terlihat, sedang aku tidak ingin kembali lagi pada gedung menyebalkan itu.

Aku hanya terdiam. Menjadi pendengar yang baik mungkin pilihan yang Bagus untuk saat ini, dari pada menanggapi ocehan Gaara tentang kenangan masa lalu yang sudah susah payah aku lupakan. Kulihat dia memang terlihat sedikit dewasa, wajahnya nampak lebih tegas daripada dulu. Tapi tidak menyurutkan rasa sakit hatiku yang ditinggalkan begitu saja demi wanita lain.

"Diam saja?" tanyanya, sesekali melirikku ditengah ia yang mengemudi.

Aku hanya mengumam, tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Aku lebih tertarik melihat lampu jalanan yang berwarna-warni daripada menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pada akhirnya dia juga ikut terdiam. Mungkin lelah mengeluarkan setumpuk kata yang dirangkai menjadi kalinat yang membuat jengah. Sampai di depan gerbang rumahku, aku turun dan meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau basa basi sejenisnya.

Sampai dirumah aku dicecar bebagai pertanyaan konyol dari Hanabi. Aku mengabaikannya hingga ia mendecih kesal. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pandangan kedua orang tuaku yang begitu aneh. Yang penting aku menenangkan diri di kamar. Tidur dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

Aku mengusap sisa-sisa air yang masih mengalir di tubuhku dengan handuk. Dengan malas aku memakai baju kantorku. Kepala berdenyut, memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan nanti jika aku bertemu big boss.

Teriakan Hanabi mengagetkanku dari lamunan. Aku semakin geregetan dengan mulut bocah itu dan suara cemprengnya. "Kak, ada yang dateng, tuh."

Aku terhenyak, berpikir siapa yang datang? Perasaan aku tidak berjanji dengan siapa-siapa pagi ini. Namun, aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan mencari tahu siapa yang sudi mampir ke rumah cewek kolot ini.

Rambut merah itu, ah dia. Sedang apa sih dia. Aku benci melihatnya, kenapa juga dia harus hadir kembali dalam hidupku yang sudah berhasil melupakannya.

"Sedang apa kamu?" Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"Menjemputmu, lagian tujuan kita sama," ucapnya begitu santai.

Aku menatapnya aneh. "Kamu kan nggak kerja di situ? Ngapain kamu ke sana?"

"Ah kebetulan, perusahaanku dan perusahaan Tuan Minato sedang melakukan kerja sama jadi, ya." Ia mengendik bahu, menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hinata, kamu ini ada tamu kok di semprot gitu. Suruh duduk dulu dong." Mama mulai menceramahiku. Aku memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ah, nggak usah Tante, sudah siang kita berangkat langsung saja. Terimakasih Tante." Cih ucapannya sok manis di depan Mama. Membuatku semakin muak melihatnya.

Aku pasrah, mau tidak mau aku bareng dia. Sampai di kantor entahlah kesialan apalagi yang akan aku hadapi. Baru ingin masuk aku sudah berhadapan dengan Bapak Minato. Aku menggaruk keningku samar bercampur gugup. Aku bingung, rasanya ingin sekali aku menjelma menjadi sapu tangan yang dilipat dan di simpan ke dalam saku.

Kulihat Gaara dan Boss berjabat tangan seraya berbasa-basi. Tudak lama, manik Pak Minato menatapku dingin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Pak Minato aku juga tidak tahu, pandangan matanya sulit sekali ditebak.

Aku meringis samar, lalu berpamitan pergi menuju ruanganku. Seraya berjalan, jantungku benar-benar meletup-letup. Aku jatuhkan secara kasar tubuhku di kursiku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Akibat waktu sudah mepet, perutku pun mulai berteriak meminta jatah sarapan.

Aku melirik pada meja Naruto. Kulihat Naruto sejak tadi memandangku aneh. Aku mencoba cuek, lagipula aku juga masih kesal dengannya dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kemarin kemana saja kamu?" Suaranya yang serak-serak dingin membuatku mendetakkan jantung denagn cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku masih memasang wajah tak acuh.

Dia mendengus, beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan ke arahku. "Aku kemarin mencarimu, tapi aku nggak nemuin kamu dimana-mana. Aku menunggumu di mobil tapi kamu nggak balik-balik."

Aku terpekur, dia mencariku? Sungguhkah? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya keluar sama sekali kemarin malam?

"Untuk apa menungguku? Kamu ngajak aku kesana cuma buat malu-maluin aku kan? Cuma bikin aku nangis doang. Kamu manfaatin aku cuma buat banding- bandingin aku sama cewek kemarin malam itu kan?" Aku berkata begitu saja. Apa yang ada di hatiku aku keluarkan.

"Aku nggak,"

"Sudahlah, aku nggak butuh penjelasan. Orang sepertimu tahu apa tentang cewek biasa seperti aku? Mungkin tahunya kalau aku cewek yang mudah dibodohi dan pantas dihina-hina iya, kan? Kalau kamu memang niat mencariku kemarin malam, seharusnya kamu pasti nemuin aku dan meluk aku kemarin malam." Sungguh aku benar-benar keceplosan. Aku mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku bahkan keinginanku ingin dipeluknya kemarin malam. Sial, ini sangat memalukan.

Ia memijat pelipisnya. Lalu menatapaku dengan tatapan dingin, tapi sedikit berbeda. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapannya. Namun, tingkahnya membuatku terkejut. Ia kemudian memelukku. Manikku melebar, bahkan aku tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Jantungku benar-benar ingin meledak.

"Kamu bikin aku khawatir. Maafkan aku. Lain kali jangan pergi begitu saja. Nanti, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Suaranya terdengar lemah dan lembut. Itu seperti bukan dirinya.

Aku bergetar, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.apa ia hanya ingin memeprmainkanku atau dia memang sungguh-sungguh.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencium aroma papermint dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat tenang. Ini sanagt berbeda dengan pelukan Gaara. Sangat berbeda. Anyara pecaya atau tidak. Apa yang aku rasakan seperti mimpi.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Misterius Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto – M.K**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suka silahkan baca, tidak suka abaikan.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini hanya hiburan, mungkin akan ada banyak typo. Atau cerita mainstream dan membosankan**

 **.**

 **Happy read**

 **.**

Rasa malu itu kembali muncul. Kali ini bukan kepada Pak Minato, tapi lebih kepada manusia-manusia penghuni kantor. Insiden pelukan tadi membuat heboh beberapa fangirl Naruto. Aku dihujani oleh tatapan iri dari mereka. Bahkan, aku tidak berani kemana-mana saat istirahat.

"Hei, ayo makan. Kamu belum makan kan, dari tadi?" Ino menarik tanganku paksa. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku berdiri mengekori Ino yang berjalan di depanku. Wajahku menunduk, lantai marmer kantor ini jauh lebih menarik dan bisa menolongku dari tatapan sinis para fangirl membosankan itu.

Aku duduk dengan malas di meja kantin langganan kami. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada lipatan tangan jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk saat ini. Bahkan rasa lapar yang daritadi menguasai perutku kini mulai pudar. Pelukan itu benar-benar membuatku kenyang, bahkan membuatku mempunyai penyakit jantung tiba-tiba.

"Heh, kamu tumben lesu gitu? Ah, kamu belum makan sih ya daritadi pagi. Alaram kamu rusak lagi ya? Ponsel kamu kan bisa dibikin alarm, kenapa kamu nggak pakai itu saja. Tahu nggak tadi kamu dicari sama Tuan Ganteng itu, kamu tahulah siapa yang aku maksud. Anaknya _big boss."_

"Duh, Kiba! Kamu cowok cerewet banget sih. Kuping aku risih dengernya. Kalo kamu pengen tahu kenapa aku lesu. Soalnya muka aku sudah ilang hari ini." Aku menggerutu dengan ocehan Kiba. Kalau aku tidak memotong pembicaraannya mungkin dia masih tetap nyerocos tanpa rem.

"Muka kamu ilang? Perasaan masih utuh tuh," ucapnya, memasang wajah konyol.

"Ck, kamu bikin mood aku tambah down." Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku kembali. Menunggu Ino memesankan makanan lama sekali. Tidak lama aku baru menyadari, kalau daritadi Sakura belum terlihat sama sekali.

"Eh, mana Sakura?"

"Ya ampun. Kamu daritadi baru nyadar kalau Sakura nggak ada? Pikiran kamu ketinggalan dimana sih sebenernya?" Kiba bersidekap menatapku aneh.

"Hah, bukannya dijawab malah tanya balik." Aku semakin jengah.

"Hei, duh sorry aku telat. Aku kena damprat _big boss._ Fiuh, pasti wajah aku berantakan deh sekarang. Serem banget _big boss_ kalau lagi marah." Sakura berhasil mengambil perhatianku dan Kiba.

"Kenapa Pak Minato marah ke kamu?" Kekepoan Kiba mulai kumat.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku jelasin. Tunggu Ino datang." Sakura nampak merilekskan dia memang benar-benar habis tegang.

Tidak lama Ino datang. Ino pun sama seperti kami, penasaran akan kejadian Sakura yang terkena omelan Pak Minato.

"Ada gosip baru." Sakura melirikku jahil. Ino dan Kiba semakin penasaran dan menyuruh Sakura segera menceritakan gosip baru itu.

"Hinata, kamu habis jadian ya sama Naruto?" Aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Sakura menatapku usil. Koba dan Ino mengernyit menatap aneh padaku.

"Nggak, aku nggak jadian sama dia. Kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu?" Aku dilanda penyakit gugup. Walaupun memang benar kalau aku tidak jadian dengan Naruto.

"Terus, kenapa Pak Minato sampai menyuruh aku buat negur kamu? Dia bilang kamu datang ke acara pernikahan sama Naruto. Dia bilang kamu pacarnya Naruto." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bahkan makanan di depannya tak diacuhkan.

"Eh, dia salah paham. Beneran aku nggak pernah jadian sama Naruto." Aku ngotot untuk mengelak. Ternyata benar kalau Pak Minato pasti akan mengira kalau aku kekasih putranya.

"Ow, jadi diam-diam. Miss Ungu kencan sama Tuan Ganteng?" Manik Kiba berkilat jahil.

"Kencan apa sih? Nggak ada yang namanya kencan. Bahkan malam itu sangat menyebalkan. Kalian tahu? Kalau aku dihina habis-habisan. Itu yang namanya kencan?" Aku kesal, menopangkan dagu dengan satu tanganku dengan bibir yang kukerucutkan. Aku mengaduk-aduk makanan, tanpa selera memakannya.

"Huft, Pak Minato dan istrinya memang begitu. Bahkan dulu Sarah juga dihina habis-habisan. Dan, temen Sarah juga di semprot kayak aku tadi, disuruh ngomong ke Sarah, kalau Sarah nggak boleh deket-deket sama Naruto." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Tapi sumpah aku nggak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa sama Naruto. Aku bahkan nyesel banget mau nolongin dia. Lagian aku juga nggak akan pernah jadi pacar dia. Soalnya dia udah punya calon. Cantik lagi." Aku berucao tanpa beban swmbari masih mengaduk-aduk makanana di depanku.

"Cieeee cemburu cieeee." Kiba mengejekku.

"Ada lem nggak? Buat ngelem mulut sialan Kiba."Aku melempar pandangan kesal pada Kiba.

"Tunggu dulu, aku masih belum mengerti. Gimana sih kronologisnya?" Ino masih gagal paham. Pada Akhirnya denagn nada malas aku menjelaskan kejadian kemarin malam pada mereka bertiga.

"Wohow, ternyata istri Pak Minato jauh lebih sadis dari ocehan Oma Tsunade, ya." Kiba menilai sikap Nyonya Kushina dengan wajah konyol.

"Halah, biarpun kamu kemarin malam nggak dipeluk. Tadi aku lihat kamu peluk-pelukan sama Naruto. Ingat ya Hinata, aku satu divisi denganmu otomatis kita satu tempat juga. Dan aku bisa saja tahu apa yang kamu dan Naruto lakukan." Sakura terkikik jahil.

Sial, jadi Sakura pun tahu kejadian tadi. Jika aku mengingatnya lagi, itu benar-benar memalukan, bahkan mungkin wajahku sudah samar-samar berubah warna seperti bunglon.

"Apa! Pelukan? Wah wah wah." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa diam nggak sih!" Aku melempar kerupuk udang berbentuk bulat kecil pada Kiba.

"Hai semuanya." Suara itu aku mengenalnya. Ternyata dia datang lagi. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Gaara saat ini malah ikut hadir dalam kehidupanku lagi.

Semua mata menuju ke arah Gaara. Senyumannya pun mampu membuat Ino memerahkan wajahnya.

"Boleh gabung, kan?" tanyanya, menatap kami satu per satu.

"Boleh," ucap Sakura memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Hai Hinata." Ia menyapaku, aku pun hanya diam. Bahkan sapaannya sukses membuat mereka melihatku dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

Aku mengabaikan, melihat ke luar jendela. Menopang dagu sambil bersenandung kecil. Aku menganggap tidak ada dia di sebelahku.

"Kamu siapa? Kok kenal Hinata?" Karena Kiba adalah si Raja Kepo. Jadi apapun yang membuatnya penasaran sudah pasti ditanyakan. Mumpung masih ada orangnya yang wajib dia tanyakan.

"Aku?" Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Aku mantannya dia," ucapnya sembari melirik padaku.

"Mantan? Oh, jadi mantan Hinata yang katanya ninggalin dia karena cewek itu kamu? Ganteng juga sih. Hidupmu sungguh bagaikan surga Hinata. Dikelilingi cogan-cogan," ucap Kiba, jika digambarkan mungkin maniknya terlihat berkilau-kilau kagum.

"Kamu ngomong sekali lagi, aku lempar sepatu ke mulut kamu," ucapku kesal.

Kiba mengangkat tangan mengejekku. Kemudian terkekeh geli. Seolah aku adalah pelawak yang pantas ditertawakan.

"Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Gaara, pemilik perusahaan air minum G. Kalian pasti tahu, kan?" ucapnya membanggakan diri. Aku bahkan muak dengan caranya berbicara yang sok kecakepan.

"Oh, iya kita sedang ada kerja sama kan?" ucap Sakura membenarkan.

"Iya, Pak Minato sangat pilih-pilih lho, mana produk yang mau dia pasarkan. Karena perusahaan milikku mementingkan kualitas. Jadi ya, Pak Minato lebih suka mengambil produk dari kami," ucapnya. Sikap pamernya kumat.

"Nggak usah sok deh. Orang yang punya perusahaan air minum berkualitas itu bejibun. Nggak cuma kamu doang. Jadi nggak usah sok pamer. Baru punya perusahaan sendiri saja, gayanya kayak konglomerat kebanyakan minum." Aku menyindirnya. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya langsung mengatainya.

Ia terdiam. Kiba terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Ibaratnya aku ini adalah lelucon baginya.

"Ehm ..." Naruto tiba-tiba saja juga datang. Menghampiriku. Aku pun memasang wajah bingung

"Sakura, kamu nggak kenapa-napa, kan?" Entah kenapa melihat perhatian Naruto pada Sakura membuatku sedikit kecewa.

"Nggak kok, santai saja, _sir._ " Sakura mengacubgkan jari jempolnya.

"Hinata jangan lupa nanti," ucapnya mengingatkan perjanjian antara dirinya dengan ku tadi.

"Ehm ..." Gaara mendehem. Berdiri memasukkan tangannya pada saku soft jeansnya. Menatap sinis pada Naruto.

"Mau kamu apakan lagi Hinata? Mau kamu buat nangis lagi? Lalu meninggalkannya?" ucap Gaara sinis.

"Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa. Nggak usah ikut campur." Naruto berkata dingin. Bahkan aura gelapnya mulai nampak. Tatapannya bahkan lebih sadis dari Gaara.

Suasana pun menjadi tegang. Bahkan aku sendiri bingung harus berkata apa.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Misterius Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naru Hina**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik M. Khisimoto**

 **.**

 **Silahkan komentar sesuka kalian, segala jenis komentar akan saya terima**

 **.**

Kami berdua hanya terdiam, menatap deaunan kering yang masih setengah menggantung di dahan pohon. Diantaranya berguguran menghujani kami yang tengah duduk canggung, pada bangku hijau berbahan keramik.

Aku berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami. Melirik canggung pada Pria berambut kuning cepak, bermata biru yang penampilannya berkilauan bak model yang sedang melakukan pemotretan mendadak.

"Eng ... Katanya ... Kamu mau jelasin yang, kemarin?" tanyaku tersendat.

Ia menoleh, pandangan sengit itu masih terlihat di sorot matanya. Seketika aku melempar pandanganku pada pohon kecil di depan. Perasaan ngeri mulai menerobos diriku. Ah, mungkin dia masih belum menetralkan emosinya. Setelah perdebatan kecil dengan Gaara tadi.

Ia berdiri, mendesah lalu menatap awan yang apik menggantung di langit biru cerah, secerah kornea matanya. Memasukkan telapak tangannya pada soft jeans abu-abunya, yang dihiasi sabuk kulit coklat menggantung mantab pada pinggangnya.

"Aku sedang tidak nyaman. Kita tunda saja besok," ucapnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia pergi, meninggalkan aku yang kecewa dan mati penasaran tentang penjelasannya.

"Kenapa lesu?" Gaara datang tiba-tiba.

"Kamu nguntit ya? Kok tahu aku ada disini?" pekikku, setengah kesal karenanya.

"Hei, di sini itu tempat umum. Bisa saja aku kebetulan datang ke sini." Gaara tersenyum remeh padaku. Mengangkat satu alisnya, ekspresinya membuatku muak.

Aku beranjak, ingin pulang. Namun, dia menahannya dengan berdiri dihadapanku. Tatapannya mendadak dingin. Tapi aku tak takut akan tatapannya, aku malah mendelik menatap nyalang. Tiba-tiba ia menyeretku, aku mencoba menarik tanganku. Namun, kalah dengan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Brengsek, apa-apaan dia. Main tarik anak orang," batinku sangat kesal.

Ia berhenti, membalikkan tubuh menatap padaku. "Berhenti melawan, dan tetap iku denganku."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Kenapa dia memaksaku mengikutinya. Pikiranku sempat aneh-aneh, takut kalau dia macam-macam padaku. Namun, semua pikiran itu buyar, setelah Gaara menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pemakaman.

"Kenapa kamu ngajak aku ke makam?" Aku penasaran, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara.

Ia berjalan begitu saja, dan aku mengikutinya. Aku menatap sekitar dengan perasaan yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Lihat," ucapnya.

Aku mengarahkan tatapanku pada arah pandangnya. Jantungku mulai bekerja lebih keras lagi, setelah melihat Naruto tengah memandangi dua makam di depannya. Apakah itu adalah saudaranya yang banyak dibicarakan orang?

"Apa maksudmu membawa aku kesini?" aku besidekap, masih betah menatap Naruto yang berdiri diam.

"Kenapa kamu menyukai pria aneh seperti dia?" Ucapan Gaara membuatku membelalakan mata.

"Apa? Aku menyukainya? Aku nggak menyukainya, aku,"

"Nggak usak mengelak Hinata, dari caramu menatapnya, seperti dulu saat kamu masih mencintaiku." Gaara menatapku datar.

Aku terpekur, menunduk mengamati rerumputan hijau di pemakaman tersebut. Apa iya semuanya dapat terbaca? Tapi apa maksudnya dia harus mengajakku kesini? Kalau memang dia tahu aku mencintainya. Kenapa dia datang padaku seolah menghalangiku untuk bisa dekat dengannya?

"Setelah ini, kuatkan hatimu Hinata. Permainannya akan dimulai." Gaara berkata begitu dingin. Perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Benar-benar membuatku penuh tanda tanya.

"Jika kamu memang menyukainya. Kamu harus menguatkan hatimu untuknya. Jangan seperti Sarah, yang seenaknya pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas." Aku membelalak saat Gaara menyinggung nama Sarah. Ada apa ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa Gaara juga mengenal Sarah?

Aku masih bergeming. Entah, pikiranku bingung. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Hingga dengan lirih aku meminta untuk pulang. Tanpa babibu, Gaara langsung mengantarku. Setelah kepergian Gaara, aku masih terpaku menatap mobil Gaara yang melaju semakin jauh. Wajahku tampak lesu. Bahkan saat masuk rumah, aku tidak memedulikan pekikan Hanabi yang membuat telinga ini berdengung, walaupun suaranya bagaikan sound system pecah. satu langkah kakiku menaiki tangga,ada suara lembut mengagetkanku.

"Hai, baru pulang?" Aku mengernyit, mengamati wajahnya yang Ayu dan lembut. Yah, aku baru ingat, dia adalah gadis yang waktu itu berada dipesta pernikahan.

"Si-siapa kamu? Ngapain kamu di sini?" ucapku sedikit sinis.

"Oh iya, seharusnya kamu belum lupa dong. Aku Shion calon istri Naruto. Aku di sini sedang ngajar les adik kamu.

"Oh." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku sungguh penat hari ini. Kepalaku seakan dibebani setumpuk rumus variabel yang membuatku gila. Setelah membersihkan diri, aku merebahkan tubuhku. Menatap langit-langit ,lalu memejamkan mataku erat. Ucapan Gaara masih terngiang-ngiang, membuat otakku mendadak gempa.

"Sial," pekiku.

Yah, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari rasa penasaran, yang sudah kerasan bergelayutan di dalam benak. Aku beranjak lagi, keluar melihat Hanabi di pertengahan tangga dan bergurau dengan Shion. Pikiranku mulai buruk, Shion seakan mengambil hati adikku. Bukankah dia wanita elite kelas anjrit? Kenapa harus susah-susah mengajar les? Bahkan orang sepertiku dianggapnya gembel. Gembel elite mungkin. Apakah ada gembel memiliki rumah besar, dengan satu mobil?

Kadang jika mengingat itu, membuatku gerah. Orang tuaku juga tidak segembel itu. Mereka sudah bersusah payah mencari uang untuk bisa menghasilkan semua ini. Aku berpikir, apakah orang-orang sekelas anjrit seperti mereka hanyalah makhluk picik, tak punya nurani?

Aku memutuskan duduk di tengah tangga. Melihat wanita denagn bulu mata lentik itu, dengan lihainya merayu merebut kebahagiaanku dengan adikku. Aku tiba-tiba menerawang mengingat antara percakapan Gaara dan Naruto tadi siang saat di kantin.

"Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa. Nggak usah ikut campur." Naruto berkata dingin. Bahkan aura gelapnya mulai tampak. Tatapannya bahkan lebih sadis dari Gaara.

"Aku memang nggak tahu apa-apa. Tapi melihatnya menangis seperti itu di luar gedung sendirian. Sudah berarti dia tersakiti kan?" Gaar menatap Naruto tak kalah dinginnya. Aku bergidik ngeri, aku harus bwbruat apa aku pun merasa buntu.  
"Kamu! Diam jangan ikut campur." Walau tampak datar, tapi terlihat penekanan penuh emosi dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Aku nggak akan ikut campur, kalau saja kamu nggak sepengecut itu. Kamu membawa Hinata hanya untuk menolak pertunangan dengan seorang gadis? Selemah itukah kamu?" Mendengar penuturan Gaara, Naruto pergi begitu saja. Aku membuntutinya hingga kami duduk di sebuah taman.

Aku mendesah memejamkan mataku, lelah menguasai hatiku. Aku benar-benar takut, kalau jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara?.Hati dan pikiranku saling bertolak. Pikiranku Mencoba untuk tidak memercayainya, tapi hati ini merasa kalau aku memang harus percaya. Wanita bernama Shion itu bahkan juga tengah mengangguku.

"Kak! Ngapain bengong di situ?" Suara cempreng Hanabi membuyarkan kegelisahanku. Dengan malas aku mendekati mereka.

Aku menguap menyandarkan tubuhku pada bantalan sofa. "Aku nggak ngapa-nagapin kok." Aku menatap nereka berdua sayu.

"Ah, aku ke belakang dulu." Hanabi berdiri, meringis sambil menunjuk pada perutnya yang sepertinya mulai mulas.

Shion menatapku intens, dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan. "Omong-omong, sejak kapan kalian jadian?" Suaranya lembut, tapi penuh racun. Membuatku risih mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang jadian?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kamu dan Naruto. Well, kalian tampak, hmm yah serasi." Wajahnya terlihat remeh. Seakakn tak ada cemburu yang menggurat.

"Santai gitu ngomongnya. Memangnya kamu nggak cemburu, kalau Naruto menjadi milikku?" Aku mengangkat alis, menatap tak kalah remeh padanya.

Ia tersenyum masam. "Cemburu?" Ia tampak berpikir, "aku nggak pernah cemburu padanya. Aku hanya cemburu bila semua Harta miliknya akan jatuh ke tanganmu."

"Cih, cewek murahan. Kamu nggak takut ucapanmu akan aku adukan pada Naruto? Atau kepada Orang tuanya?" Aku berusaha menakutinya. Namun, ia malah terkikik.

"Kamu polos banget ya? Coba saja. Aku nggak masalah. Mereka nggak akan percaya padamu." Wanita itu membuatku gerah. Begitu santainya mengucapkan semua itu di depanku.

"Kak! Aku sudah ngantuk. Lanjut besok saja ya!" Tiba-tiba Hanabi hadir di antara kami. Namun, entahlah wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tanpa melihat dan menyuruh Shion pulang. Ia membereskan buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua begitu saja.

TBC


	7. chapter 7

**Mysterius Man**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik M. K**

 **.**

 **menerima segala jenis komen, flame atau apapun terserah, ga ngaruh juga soalnya.**

 **.**

 **suka ya dibaca nggak suka ya abaikan.**

 **.**

 **happy reading**

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini harus memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya, bahkan kepalaku seakan mau meledak dengan ocehan oma Tsunade yang komplain dengan pengiriman barangnya. Gagang telepon yang kupegang pun sudah terasa licin oleh keringat, namun mulut janda manula itu masih betah mengeluarkan segudang protes yang memekakkan telinga.

Pandanganku teralihkan pada pria nyentrik anakbig bossdi sebelahku. Raut wajahnya muram, dan entah ia sibuk apa sedari tadi. Tangannya menekan-nekan keyboard, sesekali ia berhenti dan memerhatikan layar. Pandangannya tak pernah berubah, selalu dingin dan mengerikan. Apakah ia masih marah pada Gaara karena perdebatan kemarin? tanpa sadar aku dari tadi terpaku menatapnya, sampai-sampai aku tak mendengar suara dari seberang telepon yang sedari tadi ngotot dan marah-marah. Yang pada akhirnya aku menjawab iya-iya saja tanpa tahu apa yang dikatakan Oma Tsunade.

Seketika itu, aku merasa bingung sendiri, apa yang dipesan Oma Tsunade aku pun tidak tahu. Aku berdecak sebal, hanya gara-gara pangeran es itu aku jadi kelimpungan sendiri. kupandang ragu-ragu telepon putih di sampingku, antara menghubungi kembali atau tidak. Aku gelisah memandangi kanan kiri seperti anak tersesat mencari ibunya. Mendadak ada tangan terulur padaku dengan secarik kertas.

"Ini yang dipesan client." Aku masih terdiam tak percaya. aku mengambil ragu-ragu secarik kertas yang tak lain dari Naruto.

"I-ini ... kamu kok," ucapku tidak jelas.

"Lain kali, kalau ada client telepon dengarkan baik-baik. Pekerjaanmu adalah menerima pesanan dari client, bukan mencuri pandangan ke orang lain." Ia berhenti berbicara lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Yang seperti itu tidak baik." Ia kembali berdiri, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Aku meneguk saliva, mulai mengembuskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan saking gugupnya. Darimana dia tahu, kalau aku memerhatikannya? Aku mengusap-usap wajahku, rasanya malu sekali. Yang membuatku semakin heran, darimana dia tahu pesanan Oma Tsunade?

Kutatap kertas putih kecil yang kupegang, kulihat satu per satu tulisan Naruto. Pesanan Oma cukup banyak juga. Aku menghela napas lega, paling tidak sudah mengetahui apa yang dipesan Oma, kalau saja tidak diberi tahu, mungkin lagi-lagi terkena semprot Janda Manula tersebut.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke, untuk mengantarkan catatan barang yang akan dipesan Oma. Ditengah jalan aku terpaku melihat pemandangan yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Di koridor kantor bagian belakang, yang biasa aku lewati saat akan menemui Sasuke, mataku menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah dipeluk seorang wanita. Rambutnya merah, mata lentik yang berhiaskan bulu mata palsu itu sedang mengeluarkan air mata. Di sisi lain aku juga merasakan panas dalam hati, perasaan down dan kecewa mulai menghampiri. walau pun terlihat Naruto tak membalas pelukan wanita itu, bahkan wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi senang sekalipun. namun tetap saja, perasaan ini membuat semuanya terasa kosong dan buram.

Aku masih terpaku menatapnya, namun aku berdiri diantara sekat koridor dan aula kantor agar tak terlihat oleh Naruto. Sesaat air mataku ingin tumpah, namun aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan keras, aku tidak mungkin cemburu, aku tidak menyakainya. mata ini kurasa hanya kemasukan debu, sehingga terasa panas dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hinata." Tepukan tangan Sakura mengagetkanku.

"Hei, ngapain berdiri di sini?" tanya Sakura, setengahnya memerhatikan wajahku yang mungkin telihat seperti ayam yang nyaris akan dipotong lehernya.

"Kamu nangis?" Lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya. tangannya mengangkat kecil daguku dengan memerhatikan mataku yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Aku hanya menggeleng kasar, aku belum mampu berkata. Suaraku nyaris hilang untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Raut wajah Sakura seketika berubah saat pandangannya tak lagi kepadaku.

"Astaga! Itu bukannya Sara?" pekik sakura. Aku membelalak, tanpa sadar aku telah meremas kertas kecil daftar pesanan Oma Tsunade. Sakura kembali menatapku, namun sedikit tersenyum seakan tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

"Cemburu?" Sakura memegang kedua pundakku, memerhatikan lekat-lekat aku yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku karena tidak setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Aku nggak cemburu," Aku membuang muka, kuharap aku bisa menutupi semuanya dari Sakura, walau suara yang keluar dari mulutku sedikit serak.

"Iya deh nggak cemburu, tapi hampir nangis gitu." Sakura menahan tawanya. "Terus ngapain kamu masih berdiri di sini? kamu mau ke tempat Sasuke, kan? kalau nggak cemburru jalan sana," Kini Sakura beralih meledekku. Kuembuskan napas kasar, dengan berjalan menghentakkan kaki. Dan sepertinya Sakura masih terkikik meledekku di belakang.

aku menunduk saat melewati mereka berdua, bahkan saat lewat aku tak mau mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan wanita bernama Sara itu. Saat berhasil lewat, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memanggilku. Jantungku berdentum kembali, mataku berkeliaran gugup. aku berhenti namun tidak membalikkan badan, bahkan deru napasku mulai tak beraturan.

"Tunggu aku,' ucap Naruto membuatku tak mengerti. Akhirnya aku menoleh pada mereka berdua, dan yang kulihat naruto telah melepaskan pelukan Sara. Ia menhampiriku dengan tatapan datar yang menusuk. Ia memgang tanganku erat, sehingga membuatku bingung dan berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. naruto yang membelakangi Sara melirikku dengan menyatukan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya.

masih dalam posisi yang sama Naruto berujar pada sara. "Kamu lihat, kan?" mengangkat tangan kami yang saling menggenggam, "tak ada alasan lagi untuk aku kembali padamu."Naruto membawaku pergi meninggalkan Sara sendiri. Aku menatap Naruto dan Sara bergantian. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud naruto mengatakn semua itu pada Sara sambil menunjukkan genggaman tangan ini padanya. Setelah jauh dari sara aku berhenti, Naruto pun juga berhenti dan menatap dingin padaku.

"Gaara benar, kamu cuma manfaatin aku." Aku menatap tajam padanya, namun tak ada jawaban balik dari Naruto. Alih-alih ia malah membalikkan badan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku berdecak melihat tingkahnya, yang sok cool dan menyebalkan.

Saat berada di kantor Sasuke aku masih menggerutu dengan kejadian tadi. "Huh ... dasar cowok nggak jelas."

"Baru datang, mukanya kok sudah kayak baju belum di cuci satu bulan?" Sasuke memerotes raut wajahku yang tengah kesal pada Naruto.

"Iya, kali," ucapku sambil menyodorkan catatan ke Sasuke.

"Eh, tulisan siapa ini? kok beda sama tulisanmu yang biasanya?" Sasuke menatapku penuh tanya.

"Udah ah, kamu siapain aja itu buat dikirim ke toko Oma," ucapku malas.

"Ya elah, kamu kenapa sih? pms ya?" Sasuke masih memrotes.

"Udah aku nggak kenapa-napa. Oh, iya aku mau komplain." Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari pertanyaan sebelumya.

"Komplain?" beo Sasuke.

"kamu gimana sih, kemarinkan oma pesennya minuman isotoniknya 20 pack sama energy drinknya 10 pack, kok malah kebalik. Gara-gara kamu salah, akhirnya aku disemprot lagi deh sama tuh janda," gerutuku, bahkan nada bicaraku layaknya bos yang sedang memergoki anak buahnya melakukan kecerobohan.

"Iya sorry beib, gitu aja marah. Oma Tsunade kan emang kerjaannya marah-marah. Jadi dari tadi ini yang bikin kamu kayak harimau lagi kepengin kawin?" Sasuke meminta maaf bercampur meledek membuatku sedikit kesal bercampur geli dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kamu kali, yang pengin kawin. sayang Sakuranya nggak peka, jadi kamunya karatan nungguin kepekaanmiss perfecto. BilangI Lope Youaja nggak berani, cowok apan tuh?" Aku balik meledek mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalku ada Naruto.

"Kalian ngomongin aku ya?" Seketika Sasuke berubah pucat pasi melihat kedatangan Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke memang mengagumi Sakura sejak Sakura masuk kerja di perusahaan ini kebetulan bebarengan denganku. Sasuke selalu curhat tentang Sakura padaku saat aku bermain ke rumahnya mengantarkan pesanan baju Mamanya. walau sebenarnya keduanya saling suka, namun rasa gengsi dari masing-masing yang membuat hubungan mereka tidak maju-maju, bagaikan mobil mogok yang tidak diperbaiki.

Aku terkikik melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang gugup dan meringis konyol di hadapan Sakura, takut jika Sakura telah mendengar semuanya. Paling tidak itu membuatku tersenyum, setelah merasakan ledakan hebat di pikiran dan hatiku.

"Nggak, siapa juga sih yang ngomongin kamu," ucap Sasuke, berlagak cool dan biasa saja.

"Nggak nanya ke kamu," Sakura juga membalas ketus. Menurutku selain mereka adalahmiss and Mr Perfecto, tapi mereka jugamiss and mr. gengsi.

"Ya udah." Sasuke membalas dengan nada sok cuek.

"Eh, Hinata. Naruto minta kamu nemuin dia di belakang kantor," ucap Sakura seraya bersandar pada meja kantor Sasuke.

"Hush, hush jangan kotori mejaku." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir Sakura untuk tidak bersandar di mejanya.

"Apaan sih, meja jelek aja," ucap Sakura kemudian mendorongku untuk menemui Naruto.

"Eh, tapi aku masih belum ke kantor purchasing," ucapku mencoba menghindari untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Udah ah, sana temuin dulu. Biar aku yang nganter kertas ini di bagian purchasing." Sakura mendorongku semakin keras. untuk kesekian kalinya kau menghela napas, mau tidak mau aku harus menemui Naruto. Bahkan aku sebenarnya juga ingin tahu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu pesanan Oma Tsunade tadi.

Kulihat Naruto tengah berdiri membelakangiku, sepertinya ia belum sadar bahwa aku telah datang. Aku melangkahkan kaki agar lebih dekat dengannya, kemudian aku berdehem agar dia membalikkan tubuhnya padaku. Seketika apa yang ia lakukan membuatku nyaris mati di tempat.

TBC


End file.
